Pillow Talk
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Shawn Michaels remembers how he got together with Lita. Ice cream and fluffy happiness! :D


Title: Pillow Talk

Author: Kora

E-mail: KrazyKora@aol.com or WinterViolet24@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The following characters belong to WWE and all the people and companies who deal with all that legal stuff. I am simply using the characters for my own twisted enjoyment.

Author's Note: I wanted to do a happy little short story. Basically I took what, for me, would normally be like a six part epic and shortened it into seven pages of pure romance. Always wanted to do Lita and Shawn 'cause I love them both so much. Nothing better than ice cream and fluff! :)

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what this show is missing?" Lita muttered from where she lay on the hotel room bed; her eyes fixed on the television screen, "A spunky redhead."

"What?" Shawn Michaels asked from the other end of the bed, his eyes fixed on a magazine he was reading. He looked away and saw Lita lying on her stomach, her back to him as she hung over the edge of the bed. The television across from her was on some show he didn't recognize.

"A spunky redhead," Lita repeated, looking over her shoulder at him, his hair was loose and tousled and he was completely naked save for the messy white cotton sheets that were tangle around the both of them. She grinned, "All really good shows have a spunky redhead to brighten things up, usual a girl, yeah, but still, a spunky redhead." 

"Are you nominating yourself?"

"I've had enough of acting, thank you, or did you forget my 'accident' on 'Dark Angel'. No sitcoms for me, no thanks."

"I thought 'Dark Angel' was a drama."

"Oh shut up," Lita laughed and bounced up to him, a pillow in hand. She playfully batted him with it and he chuckled, dropping the magazine and holding up his hands in a futile attempt to protect himself. He eventually managed to take hold of his own pillow and fight back, swiftly turning the tide until she found herself in his arms. They both laughed for quite sometime then settled into a nice silence, looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

Lita's head rested in his lap and she looked up at him, her fingers reaching up to brush his cheek. He gave her a soft smile, as he looked her over. Unlike him she wore clothing, a white cami with spaghetti straps and matching white boy shorts. Tiny pink jewels patterned into the shape of a heart was the design on the front of the cami and there was a matching design on the boy shorts. She looked fabulous in it. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

He was about to draw away when she made a tiny little discontented sound, her arms wrapping around his neck and tugging him down again. Her lips brushed against his until he let out a sigh and began to kiss her more deeply. She was like butter, melting beneath him and they stayed this way for quite for a while, the only noise breaking the silence the soft, sensual sound of their mouths moving against each other, a tiny sigh or moan dotted here and there. 

When at last they parted, Lita's skin had turned a pretty pink and she gave him a sweet little grin, "I'm hungry,"

Shawn returned that grin, "You would be."

"Anything in the mini fridge?"

Shawn's eyebrows drew together as he thought about this seriously, "I think so. Think there's some ice cream in..."

Shawn didn't get to say another word more as Lita leapt up. She placed a quick kiss to his forehead then darted to the fridge. She popped it open then let out a squeal of glee as she drew out a tub of Hagen Daaz. She closed the door to the mini fridge and found a silver spoon near by. She popped off the top and began to eat from the carton greedily. She went back to the bed and resumed her earlier position, laying on her stomach with her back to Shawn, eyes on the television. She dug the spoon into the carton hungrily and ate several big spoonfuls before she spoke again, "What was I talking about earlier?"

"Spunky redheads."

"Oh yeah, this show needs a spunky redhead."

"What show is it anyway?"

"Roswell."

"Whatwell?" Shawn repeated, watching her with a wry look on his face. She was so adorable. He could still remember the first time he'd met her. 

"'Roswell', it's a show about a bunch of teens who are aliens. That guy there," she pointed a nail at the screen, "His name's Max. Kind of a looker you know but not near as cute as Tom Hanks' kid. He's on this show too. Anyway, there's no redhead and they need one."

Lita's attention was fixated on the screen and Shawn turned his thoughts back to when he had first met her. It had all been due to Jeff Hardy. The youngest Hardy had been going through a rough spot, losing his matches as well as his confidence. His darker, more disturbing behavior had greatly bothered Lita, who, up until then, had been busy commentating on HEAT. Once she had the chance she came up to her old friend, eager to help him and talk him through his problems.

It seemed to greatly lightening the spirit of the boy, who was also ardent about helping Lita. It had taken some prodding but eventually she had cracked and told him about all of her current woes. It was bad enough the redheaded wrestler's neck injury had kept her out of the ring for so long, but she also had to contend with a break-up she had never really had a chance to heal over. Things had ended well between her and Jeff's older brother Matt, but that didn't make the pain any easier to deal with. 

Jeff, showing some of his old character, put her troubles before his own and introduced her to Shawn. The damn match maker. Shawn could still remember when the Hardy had stopped by his dressing room, all smiles, "Shawn, you have to meet Lita, I think you two'd really hit it off."

Shawn had looked at the younger man with a slightly flattered exasperation, "Jeff, I'm not exactly 'in the game', okay? I mean, it's been forever since I've ever been on a date! 'Sides, isn't she a little young for me?"  


"Oh please, don't be so dramatic! One, she's not too young and two, who said anything about a date? I just want you ta meet her is all. And if she just happens to blow your socks off, so be it. Not that I see that happening," Jeff had said nonchalantly, scratching the back of his head, "I mean after all, she's only a gorgeous redhead with a great body and sparkling personality, what's there to go head over heels over?"

Go head over heels over indeed.

The brat. 

He'd known all along that they'd hit it off. Hell, she was just as much of a risk taker as he'd been in his hay-day. When they had first met it didn't even start off awkward. Lita had just been pleased as punch to meet him, gushing over how impressive he was and etc. She'd been embarrassed, remarking that he'd probably gotten that reaction from the fans all the time and the last thing he needed it from was a co-worker but Shawn assured her he was touched. And he had been. Sure, he'd heard it before but never from someone whose hazel eyes made his mouth go dry in two seconds flat.

He'd heard talk about her, things from Jeff and other people and it turned out all the speculations and rumors were true. She was the most fantastic person on the whole damn planet. She was sweet, funny, and an unbelievable looker. Not to mention the way she fit in. She could be one of the guys and she could be one of the girls. It was something akin to what Chyna did. Just blended in perfectly. But not so blended that she was no longer seen or heard. She had a personality all her own and he found himself in complete enrapture with her.

It reached a point where he, Shawn Michaels, the womanizing Heartbreak Kid, found himself bashful and lost in front of a woman. He struggled for things to say, stumbled over himself and worried he was doing this or that wrong but she never accused him of anything. If all else, she seemed just as captured. They started out as friends but quickly melted into something else.

That something else, ironically enough, started similar to this situation they were currently in. Lita playfully dubbed it 'pillow talk' and that's what they still called it. It started on one not so particular evening and continued a long time after it. The HEAT crew and RAW crew traveled together and always ended up at the same hotel. Lita would quickly snoop out where Shawn's room was and come to visit him.

She'd lay on his bed and watch television, usually some kind of food near by for her to nibble on and she'd talk about this or that. He'd do the same and these conversations could be from a wide range of topics. From their lives, to people they knew, to movies coming out, to current headlines-even something as mundane as why people preferred green apples over red or vice versa was of interest. They'd talk for hours, late into the night until the point where sometimes she'd even spend the night, falling asleep in his arms.

He could recall those times. She be fully clothed and utterly sleepy, looking up at him through drooping lids and she'd whisper something like, "You're my best friend now, didja know that?"

"No," he'd whisper, his throat thick as he looked at her, "I didn't."  


"Well you are...and you're so comfy. You smell good too and..." then she'd trail off, close her eyes and fall fast asleep like that. And he'd just smile and run an hand through her hair, petting her like a cat while she slept. This happened a few times until one night it culminated. He'd been in his hotel room, waiting for Lita to come, when she'd shown up crying.

He didn't quite remember the reason but she'd been crying hysterically. Tears running out of those pretty eyes and he'd held her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Nothing he said seemed to be working and finally he'd taken her face in his hands, his eyes searching her face as he said in a broken voice, "Please stop, Lita, I can't bear to see you cry."

Then his mouth had crashed down on top of hers. She had let out a startled sound then given in, kissing him back. Once he felt her return his kiss he, in turn as if realizing his actions, grew startled and drew away, his eyes wild, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean to..."

"No more talking," she'd whispered her voice husky as she'd tangled her fingers in his hair and drew him back to her, her mouth claiming his. There had been a few more interruptions after that, him asking her if she was sure this was all right and then her consent, which had led to a night of passion and fullness Shawn wasn't even aware he was capable of having. From there things had deepened to where they were now.

Almost everyone knew they were a couple and most of them congratulated them on it, Jeff their number one supporter. Others weren't as supportive, Jericho being one of them. Jericho commented on it constantly in that prattling tone of his, talking about how sick it was, "What is wrooong with Lita? Matt messed her up so bad that she went down to the degenerate old folks home and dug out Michaels? Michaels?! I mean, man's junk is probably...probably..."

"Bigger than yours?" Trish would toss in.

"Yeah!," Jericho would agree enthusiastically, then the truth of what Trish had just said would dawn and he would turn red faced, trying to draw it, back, "No, no wait I mean he's..."

And these arguments would continue so on and so forth but Shawn could care less. As long as Lita was happy and he was happy the rest of the world could fall to pieces for all he cared. He heard her speak absently and shook his head, snapping out of his reverie.

"What was that?"

"I said most shows have redheads. Smallville has Clark's mom, Martha. Buffy has her best friend, Willow. So Roswell should have one. Or rather _had_ one. This show ended a while ago. And you know why?"

"No spunky redhead?" Shawn asked, a smirk on his face.

Lita turned to him, an eyebrow raised, "Are you making fun of me?"

"What in the world would make you think that."

"Your tone."

"You want to change it for me?" Shawn asked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her laugh and kick her legs in her delight. She scooped out another spoonful of ice cream and promptly stuck it in her mouth, sucking it off the spoon slowly. Shawn watched the action through hooded eyes and she gave him a sexy smile as she drew the spoon from her mouth, her teeth lightly biting the edges.

Shawn reached out and ran a hand up her bare leg to where her boy shorts began then ran up to her butt. She watched the hand with undivided attention as he gently rubbed her backside. Then he drew back his hand and lightly spanked her. Lita sat up with a gasp and wide eyes. Shawn chuckled, "That's for not sharing the ice cream."

"OH! You!" she hissed and moved up to him, chuckling, she punched his arm lightly and ground her knuckles into his scalp. Shawn held up his hands again, surrendering, "Okay, okay-ouch! You know, I shouldn't stay with someone who's so abusive!"

"Yeah right, you know you like it rough! Besides, who smacked whose butt!"  


"You want a crack at my ass, sweetheart? All you gotta do is ask!"

Lita rolled her eyes, then snuggled into one side of him. One hand still clutched to the tub of ice cream and she found the spoon to dig out a healthy dose, holding it out for him, "Here. Eat."

Shawn eyed it curiously, "What flavor is it?"

"Peaches and cream."

"Yuck," Shawn muttered and stuck out his tongue.

"Oh just eat it," Lita said with a crooked grin and stuck the spoon firmly in his mouth. Shawn took the end of the spoon from her and sucked on it idly. He let out a little 'hrm' sound and then grinned, obviously enjoying the taste as he licked the spoon clean. Lita looked pleased and took the spoon from him, getting him another scoop as she sighed, "Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you..." Lita paused, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she looked down at the tub of ice cream, "Are you happy with me?"

Shawn's eyebrows drew together, "Of course I am. What would make you ask a thing like that?"

Lita shrugged, "Oh...I don't know. It's just...things were like this between Matt and me once...long time ago and then they...ended. I'm worried that one day you'll just-"

"Shh," Shawn whispered and drew her close, pressing a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart. How can I? You're the best girl on the planet. There's no one better. Besides, my life is like a television show. It's full of drama and action and comedy but for a while there it was missing something. Guess what that was?"

Lita gave him a tiny grin, "A spunky redhead?"

"None other than _this_ spunky redhead," Shawn promised and drew her close to kiss her head again. Then he looked down at her, his face serious, he opened his mouth to speak then closed it again. He ran his fingertips down her face tenderly, memorizing every curve before he said in the softest voice she had ever heard him use, "I love you."

Lita's eyes widened. He had never said it before. Not until now. Her heart was pounding loud, irregular in her ears. The spoon of ice cream hovered in the air between them as her eyes searched his. She felt tears of happiness well up as she swallowed, "Oh Shawn...I love you too."

Shawn let out a tiny breath of relief then looked down and chuckled, "Opps."

Lita didn't get his meaning at first then noticed that the ice cream in the spoon had melted, dropping large clumps of sticky sweet peaches and cream on the pillow and sheets of the bed as well as Shawn's chest and her naked thigh, she repeated his sentiments and was about to get up when Shawn stopped her. 

She looked at him quizzically but he merely smiled, setting aside the tub of ice cream quietly and taking the spoon from her. He smeared the leftover ice cream on her lips and along her neck, making her shiver. Then he tossed the spoon away and pulled in close to her, his breath whispering across her lips as he spoke, "Opps."

His kissed her softly, licking away the sweet ice cream mess on her mouth, then trailing down to clean it from her neck. She smiled and felt that heated need for him grow inside her again. He sucked on the pulse point of her neck then nuzzled the area where her neck met her shoulder. She purred at the action, saying huskily, "I love our pillow talk."

Shawn chuckled against her warm skin and returned his mouth to hers as he tugged her under the covers.


End file.
